Vehicles generally contain instrument panels located in front of the driver's and passenger's seats. The instrument panel may contain a variety of components including HVAC accessories, airbags, glove box assemblies and the like. The instrument panel and components may generally be attached to an instrument panel reinforcement (IPR) such that the IPR supports both the instrument panel and the various components contained in the instrument panel. The IPR may also serve as an attachment point for various structural members.
Prior art instrument panels are generally formed in multiple pieces and may be connected together. There is therefore a need in the art for a simplified structure that is made of one piece that is costly to manufacture and allows a simplified installation.
Instrument panels may include various storage structures including a glove box. It is desirable to include additional storage locations on an instrument panel. There is therefore a need in the art for a one piece instrument panel that includes additional storage structures such as an open bin.
In the event that the vehicle is involved in a collision, it is possible that a person seated in the vehicle, especially a person in the position nearest to and facing the instrument panel will come into physical contact with the instrument panel. Accordingly, a need exists for energy absorption systems associated with the instrument panel and the IPR to absorb the energy of a passenger in the event of a collision.